


Summer Camp AU

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Fluff, M/M, my fluffy gay boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cool anon shot me this message on tumblr: Hello! Would you write an emh summer camp au w/ vinvan? >:0 (fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Today we're going to get assigned bunks!" The head councilor was excited, to say the least. In his Boy Scout-esque uniform, standing in front of a line of teenage boys. Most of them had only a fraction of the head councilors enthusiasm, a few others were optimistic.

 

"Now, the way we decide bunks is by alphabetical order," the entire line groaned, "but! This year we thought we would let you boys choose your own bunks! There are four bunks in each cabin. And before you all start thinking of how you're going to stay up all night together, after dark rules will be enforced."

 

They listed off the rules, none of which was heard from the boys grouping up into their cliques.

 

Evan grinned and playfully pummeled his two best friends. "I guess we're lucky this summer!" Usually, the boys were separated.

 

"Really lucky! Maybe this year will be super fun." Vinny bounced on his feet.

 

"Last year my bunk mates got mad that I wouldn't stop reading at night." Jeff giggled. "At least I know you guys won't mind."

 

It was going to be great, all of them together for the summer. They were going to have so much fun, make so many memories.

 

The head councilor sorted through the groups and made sure each group had four people. Which didn't bother anyone, they didn't mind if some stranger shared a cabin. Then they said it had been a long day already, and it was time for the boys to get settled into their cabin.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Later that night after even Jeff had gone to bed, Vinny woke up with a start. He took a minute to calm down before shakily going down the bunk ladder and shaking Evan awake.

 

"Pst, Evan!" Vinny whispered.

 

"What is it?" Evan groaned, turning over.

 

"I had a nightmare." Vinny didn't mind saying it, Evan knew what there was to know anyways. Jeff too, but Evan was like a rock to Vinny. That and his bunk was closer.

 

"Hold on." Evan stretched, vaguely cat-like, and stepped out of bed.

 

He grabbed a flashlight and shoved on his shoes, Vinny following suit. They both slowly opened the creaky cabin door and slipped through, closing it softly behind them before walking down to a pathway that leads around the lake. They stopped when the lake connected to a grassy plane and sat down together.

 

Evan actually laid down and pointed at the sky. "That's the Big Dipper." He said. "Look at it."

 

"Evan, the Big Dipper is that way." Vinny pointed in the actual direction, laughing a little bit.

 

"Ah, shit dude. How am I supposed to be cheesy if you know it better than I do?" He joked.

 

"You'll have to figure something out," Vinny nudged him playfully. He hummed for a moment, surveying the night sky. "There's your zodiac sign. See? It's those stars connected to that one, then connected to that one. And then someone decided it looks like a ram, to me it looks like connect the dots."

 

"Vin, there's like a million stars in that direction! How am I to know what you're pointing at?" They both laughed.

 

They talked and joked around until they both got cold and decided to head back. When they got there they slipped back in unnoticed and Evan flopped into his bed.

 

"Do you wanna get in?" He held the blanket up.

 

"Dude that's like. Really gay." Vinny giggled, sliding in after him.

 

"You must be pretty gay to get in bed with me then." Evan laughed.

 

"Like, super gay." They both laughed together until someone in another bed groaned at them to go to sleep. Then they both quietly snickered.

 

When they quieted down, Evan leaned in and kissed Vinny. He smiled and kissed back, hoping Evan thought this was as good as he did.

 

When Evan pulled back Vinny snickered again. "Dude, you're so gay."

 

"You know it." He laughed.

 

Vinny gave him a quick peck before settling down comfortably. "Goodnight Evan."

 

"Night Vin."


	2. I was tired okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol gays

They did spend more time laying outside together . The summer camp was in the middle of the forest, both of them had never seen the stars clearer. Each night they would wait until the camp councilors had made their rounds to check that each kid was alright. Then grab a flashlight and head out.

They followed winding paths that twirled into the forest, looking for nice places to be together. They were lined for the most part with blackberry bushes, which Evan stuffed his face with. Normally Vinny would make some remark about how they were probably sprayed with pesticides, and Evan would say that the ones in the store were too, but he kept quiet. Spending “forbidden” time with him was much more fun than when they hung out regularly.

Some nights, they climbed trees. Evan fitting the flashlight in his mouth before scrambling up branches that held him steadfast. Vinny climbed up beside him and they sat down side by side on the branch together.

"Ya know, I think this is all super cliché.“ Evan rested his head against Vinny’s shoulder.

"What do you mean?”

"Well, there’s our camp,“ he pointed, "and there is the girl’s scout camp. I bet my college fund that there are boys who sneak over to see their girlfriends. And every day the camp councilors tell us that it is ‘strictly forbidden to cross the lake to the girls camp’. But if we didn’t want to, we don’t even have to leave our room. There’s forbidden love everywhere, and it’s all very dramatic don’t you think?”

"Well, the most cliché thing I can think to do is say some line like 'though our love is forbidden, I will endure it because I can’t live without you!’“ Vinny said with a dramatic turning of his head and pressing his head against his forehead. They both laughed.

"I guess that means it’s time for the dramatic kiss before we leave?” Evan suggested with uncharacteristic shyness.

Vinny looks at the sky and how the horizon was just starting to lighten. “I guess so.” He whispers. He put one arm on the back of Evans’ head and turned to kiss him. They pause everything, if only for a few precious moments.

When they finish they stay close together, foreheads pressed together. Everything is quiet and still for a minute before Vinny hums. “I love you.” Evan smiles and gives him another swift kiss.

"I love you too.“


End file.
